Tu es à moi
by Sunshiine
Summary: Elle l'aime, elle en est sure maintenant. Mais que faire quand ce dernier ne semble plus la considérer que comme une amie ? Trouver une solution, bien sûr ! [JPxLE]
1. Chapter 1 : Prélogue

**Tu es à moi**

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Elena dans ce chapitre. Tout le reste appartient à la méchante mais exceptionnelle JKR.

**Note :** Ceci est ma première fanfiction en dehors des OS. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, elle s'étendra sur trois chapitres je pense au grand maximun.Le couple que je préfére est le principal de cette fic', en l'occurence, James&Lily. Le premier chapitre est un peu court mais il n'est là qu'en temps que prélogue si vous voulez. Bonne lecture !

**Chapter 1 : Prélogue**

Elle poussa un soupir d'agacement.

Sa vie ne tournait pas rond en ce moment.Oui, Lily Evans ne savait pas où elle en était. Bien sûr n'importe qui se poserait la question de ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans la vie d'une préféte plutôt mignonne et de plus très intelligente ? Si on vous répondait, James Potter, comment réagiriez vous ? C'est simple pas comme Lily le ferait.

Potter, rien qu'à l'entente de ce mot, la moitié des filles de Poudlard tombait dans les pommes.

Potter, rien qu'à l'entente de ce mot, Lily s'énervait.

Potter, rien qu'à l'entente de ce mot, elle voulait le tuer.

Potter, rien qu'à l'entente de ce mot, _son coeur manquait un battement._

Et voilà, l'issue de ce problème. James Potter disait à tout le monde, c'est à dire n'importe qui, que Lily Evans était la seule femme qu'il aimait. Mais pourtant cela ne gênait pas ce dernier d'aller voir ailleurs pendant qu'il faisait ses sois disantes déclarations d'amour à Lily. La seule chose qui avait changée depuis maintenant quatre ans qu'il la harcelait; c'était que maintenant Lily était troublée en sa présence, et que lui, ne semblait plus lui porter grand intérêt.

Lily balança son coussin à l'autre bout du dortoir. Un cri étouffé lui fit remarquer qu'elle l' avait envoyé en plein sur sa meilleure amie, Alice Studwick.

Mécontente, cette dernière se leva du coin où elle faisait ses devoirs, et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Lily, la mine agaçée. Sans prêter au fait que Lily se trouvait allongée, les mains sur les oreilles et la tête enfouie dans son deuxième coussin, elle se décida à parler.

- Lily..Ca fait deux heures que je t'entends parler toute seule comme une folle. Y a un problème ?  
- Non.  
- Si tu ne coopéres pas c'est sur que ça va être difficile.  
- Je t'ai dit que je n'ai aucun problème c'est C-L-A-I-R !  
- Doucement ma belle. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi ma meilleure amie semble d'une humeur massacrante, je dis bien _semble_  
- Alice, si tu ne me fais même plus confiance.

Une tornade blonde entra d'une démarche ravageuse dans le dortoir des deux amies. Elena fidèle à d'habitude, vint tout de suite à côté de ses amies. Elle leur fit un grand sourire ce qui arracha un soupir de plus à Lily qui n'en pouvait plus. Elena arqua alors un sourcil. Elle avait un don incroyable pour savoir ce que ressentait les gens à propos de qui, ou de quoi. C'était pour ça que Lily avait soupiré, elle lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Ouh. Lily nous fait une dépréssion !  
- Je ne fais pas de D-E.  
- C'est exactement ça. - la coupa alors net Alice -  
- Maiis .. !  
- Ah Je vois. - la coupa alors Elena -  
- C'est grave, elle ne veut même pas m'en parler.  
- Je crois connaître le problème.

La tête de Lily émergea alors de sous son coussin. Elle le savait. Elena avait le don de trouver ce qui dérangeait quelqu'un. Elle lui lança alors des regards noirs, qui ne firent qu'amuser la jeune Gryffondor.

- Alice..Tu n'es vraiment pas perspicace..Si je te dis que le problème commençe par « Po »...et ce termine par « Tter ..» Tu me dis ?  
- POTTER ! Voilà le problème !  
- Non mais vous délirez ma parole ! Dîtes moi une bonne raison qui me pousserait à déprimer à cause de ce crétin !

Les deux gryffondor marquèrent alors un silence bien entendu qui était voulu. Puis elles s'écrièrent en une synchronisation parfaite.

- L'AMOUR !

-----------

Après plusieurs minutes de confessions en tout genre sur le fait que Lily se sentait troublée dès qu'il était dans les parages, et qu'elle ressentait une énorme haine enves toutes les filles qui osaient l'approcher. Elle aborda le sujet qui lui faisait si mal. Le fait qu'il semblait l'avoir totalement oublié, qu'elle n'existait plus pour lui que comme une amie rien de plus ou une connaissance au pire des cas. Ses deux amies avaient pourtant soutenu le fait que un tel changement était impossible.

Pourtant, lorsque les trois jeunes filles se rendirent dans la Grande salle pour le diner, les soupçons de Lily furent confirmés. James ne sauta pas sur l'occasion qu'elle était assise à côté de lui pour la draguer ou lui demander une énième fois de sortir avec lui. Il lui adressa gentillement la parole juste par politesse, juste par amitié. Il lui décocha un petit sourire, celui qu'il réservait aux personnes qu'il aimait bien .. mais sans plus.

C'est en remontant dans son dortoir, totalement bouleversée une fois de plus et qu'elle s'affala sur son lit; que ses deux amies s'exclamèrent.

- Je crois bien qu'elle a raison - dit alors Alice -  
- Je le savais..Je n'existe plus à ses yeux que comme une .. amie ? Je préférerais qu'il me déteste.  
- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi sérieux ! Vous êtes des gryffondor ?! Oui ou non car je doute là.. Lily, tu dois tout faire pour le récupérer. Quitte à trouver un moyen diabolique, je t'aiderais, Alice tu es partante ?  
- Evidemment, si ça peut aider ma Lily.  
- Je suis pas trop convaincue, lacha la rouquine.  
- Lily - elle s'avança s'asseyant juste à côté d'elle - Tu l'aimes non ? Je suis sure qu'il n'a pas pû te zapper de sa vie comme ça ! Par Merlin, il faut trouver l'idée du siècle pour te le ramener au plus vite..enfin, en te montrant qu'il t'aime toujours. On pourrait le torturer..l'ensorceler..

Elles s'allongèrent toutes les trois sur le lit de Lily, fixant le plafond d'un air pensif. Elles étaient à l'étroit, mais à vrai dire, elles attendaient toutes que l'une d'entre elle, trouve la bonne solution. L'idée qui ferait que Lily pourrait reconquérir son James, ou du moins, lui faire avouer ses sentiments. Puis Alice se leva, pensive.  
Les deux autres l'interrogèrent du regard. Un sourire immense s'installa sur le visage de cette dernière et le doigt en l'air elle dit d'une voix étrange et amusée ..

- Je pense que j'ai trouvé le moyen de le faire succomber une fois pour toute...

---------------

**Voilà, pour savoir la suite, il ne te reste plus qu'à lire ( et attendre ) le chapitre 2 !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mission Citron Phase A

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf ici 2 personnages, sinon ils sont tous de JKR.

**Note :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews à **Rebecca-Black ; anne-laura0617 ; aylala ; Lilyana ; Eliza Poufsouffle ; misslily29 ; Drudrue ; Akimara et à JPloveLE.** Et sinon voici le deuxième chapitre ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis !

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Mission Citron Phase A**

Alice, maintenant accouche ! Ca fait cinq minutes que tu nous regarde en souriant.  
- Doucement me brusquer pas !

Alice revint vers ses amies, poussa les pieds de ces dernières et s'assit en bout du lit de Lily. Elle pris tout son temps pour s'asseoir, arranger une mèche de cheveux et voyant que ses pauvres amies n'en pouvaient plus surtout Lily, elle s'exprima d'un ton de confidence.

- Tu te rapelles Lily..Quand James tournait encore autour de toi ?  
- Hum..Oui.  
- Il était très possessif envers toi.  
- Oui et .. ? Il ne l'ai plus maintenant.  
- J'en doute fort.  
- Tu pourrais nous dire explicitement ton idée ! - s'exclama Elena impatiente -  
- Bien..Moi qui voulait faire languir. James est très jaloux, si tu t'affiches au bras d'un autre homme peut être qu'il réagira.  
- C'est pas bête ! - dit Elena souriante - Tu te rapelles que ces derniéres années, un seul garçon a pû sortir avec toi à cause de Potter. On m'a dit qu'il les faisait fuir ou quelque chose du genre. Le seul qui ai réussi à te demander sans être impressioné par James fut Chris Hepkins ! - Oh oui, je me souviens des confidences qu'il m'avait fait comme quoi, même Amos de Poufsouffle avait été décourager quand James lui avait parlé..Mais je suis sure que à présent cela ne lui fera ni chaud ni froid.  
- Ou sinon - dit Elena perdue dans ses pensées - Tu séduis Sirius ? Ca lui fera du mal mais bon ..enfin plus de mal que si c'était avec un autre gars..Ca pourrait marcher.  
- Tu es FOLLE ? SIRIUS ? - cria Alice -  
- Alice a raison, je ne suis pas non plus une sadique pour le blesser à ce point..Aprés il ne voudra même plus de moi.  
- Bon je retire ce que j'ai dit. Mais au moins comme Potter ne supporte pas Chris et que Chris ne supporte pas Potter, Lily tu vas devoir sortir avec Chris.  
- Mais c'est un idiot .. un pervers..un crétin -dit elle d'un ton dégouté- - Mais aussi le seul moyen pour récupérer James.  
- Je vais pas aller le voir et lui faire : ' Au fait Chris tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? '  
- Non non non. Tu as zéro sur toute la ligne Lily. Je te croyais plus perspicace et plus douée.

Lily observa d'un oeil interrogateur ses deux amies qui venaient encore de se comprendre sans que elle même n'eut rien compris. C'est fou comme elle se sentait idiote à des moments. En cours, elle était toujours brillante dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait mais en ce qui concerne les garçons elle n'avait jamais été très douée. Prenons comme exemple le cas essentiel de cette discussion, c'est à dire James Potter. Combien de temps avait elle mis pour se rendre compte combien elle tenait à lui ? Voici un exemple très concret. Lily Evans n'était pas vraiment doué pour les garçons. Elle laissait ce domaine à Elena qui pour elle était son domaine de prédilection avant les cours même.

- Tu vas draguer Chris sous les yeux de Potter. Bien sûr ce sera Chris qui doit te demander de sortir avec lui. Je suis sure qu'il en crève d'envie vu comment il te regarde depuis que vous avez rompu l'année derniére. Comme il est à Gryffondor tu n'auras aucun mal de le charmer pendant que James sera là. En plus, on va être gentilles et on va essayer d'envisager une amitié avec les Maraudeurs vu que James à l'air de se comporter avec toi comme une amie.  
- Lily..Lilyy ??!! - cria Alice -

Lily était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait. Elle pesait le pour et le contre comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle avait toujours eut cette facheuse manie de trop réfléchir pourtant, cette fois ci son coeur pris le dessus sur sa raison et c'est toute joyeuse quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle s'exclama.

- Ca marche.

Et sur un ton déterminé, elle ajouta.

- James Potter, tu es à moi.

* * *

Le plan fut appelé Mission Citron ( Non je vous voit rigoler làà xD ) car Alice qui était à l'origine de l'idée du plan adorait les citrons et que elle voulait l'appeler comme ça. En signe de respect, Lily et Elena avaient accepter ce nom ridicule bien que cela les avaient fait rire pendant plus de 10 minutes. 

Les filles décidèrent d'aller se coucher aprés avoir discuter pour paufiner le plan et voir comment elle allait procéder pour rendre jaloux Potter.

Cette nuit là, Lily bien au chaud dans son lit, repensa à un brun à lunettes possédant des yeux d'une couleur si chaleureuse qu'était le chocolat. Elle rêva qu'il l'a prenait dans ses bras et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle sera dans ses bras le vide. Puis toujours dans son rêve, James la lacha brutalement, la regardant. Son sourire la fit fondre et elle se sentit tomber...

BOUUUUUUUUUUUM !

Les trois filles qui dormaient dans le dortoir sursautèrent. Puis on entendit un cri gigantesque suivit de deux éclats de rire. Il était 7h30 et le spectacle que Elena et Alice avaient sous les yeux furent leur meilleur réveil depuis longtemps. Elles en pleuraient de rire, puis essayèrent de se calmer voyant l'expression de colère que possédait Lily sur son visage. Cette dernière était affalée par terre. En effet à cause de son rêve, elle avait prit dans ses bras le vide et s'était retrouvée sur le sol de la chambre. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant lui tombait dans les yeux et étaient emmêlés comme pas possible.

Elle se releva finalement en grognant. Elle était désagréable quand elle se levait le matin alors quand elle tombait de son lit c'était encore pire. Lily feinta vers son lit et pris les deux oreillers comme pour arranger son lit. Puis elle se retourna rapidement et les balança en plein sur la tête de chacun de ses amies. Il faut dire qu'elle savait correctement visé sinon elle aurait été ridicule.

On entendit cette fois ci, deux cris et un rire.

Les trois jeunes filles se firent alors la bise et attendirent chacune leur tour pour prendre une douche afin de se préparer. Elles avaient cours dans une heure et demi, elles avaient donc tout leur temps. Une fois que les trois demoiselles furent enfin prêtes au bout d'une demi-heure. Elle descendirent dans la salle commune.  
Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de Elena et Alice quand elles aperçurent les Maraudeurs assis confortablement dans des sièges discutant d'une voix chaleureuse.  
Le coeur de Lily s'arrêta un instant comme pour comtempler James. Un coup de coude bien placé de sa meilleure amie la tira de sa rêverie et lui fit aperçevoir Chris, appuyé contre la fenêtre en train d'écrire une lettre. Elle hésita alors entre aller voir les Maraudeurs ou aller voir Chris. Lily ne savait plus si elles avaient décidées de mettre le plan dés ce matin ou à partir de ce soir. Finalement elle emboita le pas à ses amies qui s'avançaient vers les Maraudeurs. Elles les saluèrent tous les quatres.

- Bonjour Messiers - dit Elena -  
- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles - dit Sirius d'un ton aussi charmeur qu'Elena-  
- Je vois que tu es en pleine forme Sirius.  
- Dès que je te vois, il ne peut en être autrement.

N'importe quelle fille aurait baissé la tête, aurait rougi devant une remarque de ce genre sortant de la bouche d'un des Maraudeurs. Mais Elena n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, elle avait à ses pieds la plupart des garçons, et maintenant ce genre de flatterie ne la gênait plus. Même venant de Sirius Black, le tombeur de ses dames. C'est donc d'une voix imitant les groupies de Sirius mais sans pour autant rougir que la jeune fille répondit, la main sur le coeur comme si cette remarque la touchait énormément et qu'elle allait défaillir.

- Oh mon dieu ! Sirius BLACK m'a parléééééé !

Elle éclata de rire suivit de près par toute la bande sauf Sirius qui se trouvait un peu bête de l'avoir draguer devant tous.

- C'est bon n'en rajoute pas. Je les supporte déjà toute la journée.

Lily observait James discrétement. Celui ci ne prêtait que très peu attention à elle, lui souriant quand leurs regards se rencontraient mais pas de cet air qui avait agaçé Lily pendant toute sa scolarité, pas ce sourire qui faisait que tout les filles tombaient aux pieds de James, pas ce regard qui rendait fou toute fille le fixant. Tout semblait amical. Elle se mordit à la lèvre à cette pensée. Sans dire un mot, mais en jetant un regard à Elena pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle allait faire, elle se leva et partit en direction de Chris.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et il leva la tête laissant découvrir un sourire éclatant. Il posa sa lettre ainsi que sa plume, et pris alors un air charmeur. Lily lui souria bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Elle lui fit la bise rapidement, et s'appuya contre le mur à côté du garçon. Elle décida de tourner une de ses mèches rousses autour de son doigt comme le faisait si bien Elena quand un garçon lui plaisait. Ni une ni deux, Chris souria encore plus. Ils commencèrent à parler des cours, puis des choses qu'ils faisaient tout deux en dehors des cours, si ils y avaient du nouveau dans leurs vies depuis qu'ils avaient rompus. Chris lui paraissait moins bête que quand ils avaient rompus. Il semblait plus sur de lui, plus mature. Elle eut un pincement au coeur quand elle se rapella qu'elle allait l'utiliser. Au pire des cas, elle pourrait essayer d'oublier James..Si Chris lui convenait. Impossible, James était ancré en elle, comme l'encre sur une page, il était impossible d'effacer la place qu'il occupait dans son coeur.

De l'autre côté de la salle, là ou se trouvait les Maraudeurs, Alice et Elena, juste après le départ de Lily, Sirius demande :

- Elle fait quoi Lily avec ce .. crétin ?

A part Remus et Peter, James et Sirius détestaient d'un avis commun Chris. On ne savait pourquoi, c'était comme ça. Au départ, il semblait que ce fut seulement James qui haissait Chris puis on devina que comme Sirius était le ' frère ' de James, il approuva l'idée qu'il se faisait de lui.

- Il semblerait qu'elle s'intérésse à lui et que lui aussi.. - dit Elena d'une voix qui se voulait innocente.  
- Non mais regardez moi comment ça drague ! dit Sirius bizarrement fâché.  
- Laissez la vivre Pat'. Il est bien comme garçon ce gars - dit Remus amusé.  
- Un crétin, ouais. dit enfin James.

Puis il se leva prétextant une recherche à la bibliothéque. Personne le cru, puis il haussa les épaules et partit de sa démarche tellement gracieuse.

Revenons à Lily, elle avait suivit le départ de James et c'est en souriant encore plus qu'elle se retourna vers Chris.

- Oh, cet abruti de Potter vient de partir.  
- Ah bon ? Je ne m'en était même pas aperçue - dit elle d'une voix innocente -  
- Tant mieux, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Ca te dirait qu'on aille manger jeune et belle demoiselle ?

Lily fronca les sourcils à sa phrase " Tant mieux, il n'en vaut pas la peine " puis, elle se reprit et d'une voix mielleuse à souhait, elle lui répondit ' oui ' d'un signe de tête, et elle lui emboita le pas en même temps que les Maraudeurs accompagnés de Elena et Alice décidèrent d'aller prendre eux aussi leurs petits-déjeuner.

De son côté, James entra à ce moment là dans la grande salle.

* * *

**Voilà, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ) Vous aurez le troisième chapitre ce week end ou la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Ignorance et Insomnie

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnes appartiennent à JKR sauf quelques uns.

**Merci à :** Lexou, Akimara, Drudrue, Is'V, Rebecca Black, JPloveLE & GaëlleHP pour leurs reviews !

**Note :** Voici le deuxième chapitre avec un peu de retard. J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic' que je vous invite à découvrir, et j'ai eut beaucoup de boulot même si c'est les vacances. Maintenant place au troisième chapitre ! Il doit rester encore un ou deux chapitres ainsi qu'un épilogue normalement ! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu plus long que les deux premiers et j'y ai donc passer plus de temps ! Enjoy ! Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Insomnie et Ignorance**

_" De son côté, James entra à ce moment là dans la grande salle."_

Quand Lily entra à côté de Chris dans la grande salle, son regard fut immédiatemment braqué sur la table des Serdaigle. Elle sentie alors le regard insistant de Chris et devia son regard de la table des aigles, pour sourire rapidement au jeune homme.

Elle s'avança en même temps que les Maraudeurs qui n'étaient que trois et ses amies. Chris lui restait proche d'elle comme si elle était redevenue une chasse gardée. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, il fallait respecter ses engagements envers ses amies et surtout envers le fameux plan. Finalement elle prit place juste à côté de Elena et Chris devança Alice pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Lily se sentait embarassée. Chris semblait de minute en minute plus entreprenant. Elle le retrouvait bien là.

Pour en revenir à la table des serdaigles, Lily se mordit la lèvre tout en revoyant la scène.

_Son regard fut immédiatemment attiré par un jeune homme de Gryffondor qui se trouvait assis à la table des Serdaigle souriant de toutes ses dents à une de ses groupies. Elle sentit les larmes au bord du gouffre puis pensa à quelque chose d'heureux comme si la serdaigle qui subissait les assauts de James, n'existait plus. Pourtant quand elle réouvrit les yeux ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle sentait par contre le regard de Chris sur elle. Elle tourna de nouveau le regard vers lui, zappant ce souvenir encore récent._

Elle commença à manger sans prêter vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait. Quand elle commença à se servir un grand verre de jus d'orange et à beurrer ses tartines, elle leva les yeux, James venait de s'assoir face à elle tout sourire. Elle esquiva un léger sourire et repartit dans la contemplation de ses toasts. Finalement, elle voulait attraper le pichet de lait pour s'en servir un lait quand quelqu'un y mit la main en même temps qu'elle. Lily rencontra une fois de plus le regard de James. Elle se sentit piquer un fard mais elle réussit à se contrôler tandis que James lui ne semblait pas du tout gêner. Elle retira sa main précipitemment, attirant les regards de ses deux meilleures amie sur elle. Peu après une discussion commença.

- James c'était qui cette fille. _- demanda Sirius sans lever les yeux de son attention -_  
- Hm.Personne.  
- Oh arrête pas de ça avec moi, Jamesie.  
- On en parlera plus tard, tu veux.  
- Ok, Au fait Elena, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais plaqué en beauté McFoster.  
- C'est pas tes oignons Sirius _- répliqua Lily -  
_- Le retour de la Tigresse _- dit Sirius en souriant -_  
- Elle est adorable quand elle s'énerve non ?_ - dit Chris -_

Tous les regards du coin de la table se tournèrent en une parfaite harmonie vers Chris. Ce dernier continua de sourire, mordant dans son toast, et fixant tour à tour, toutes les personnes qui le dévisageait.

- C'est vrai _- ajouta James -_

Les regards des trois jeunes filles pivotèrent vers lui. C'était la première fois que Chris & James s'étaient mis d'accord.  
Elena soupira considérant qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose d'anormal à table.  
Elle entreprit de partir dans une conversation animée avec Remus et Sirius.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de blablatage intensif, ils se levèrent tous en direction de la salle commune.  
Chris s'excusa car il devait aller rejoindre quelques amis dans le parc, il fit un bisou au coin des lèvres de Lily ce qui la fit rougir sous les yeux des Maraudeurs et de ses amies, puis il partit en direction du hall.

Lily trainait un peu à l'arrière quand James se mit à sa hauteur. Elle sentit ses battements s'accéléraient peu à peu.  
Elle essaya de se détendre, de parraître légèrement indifférente, malgré tout un sourire trainait sur ses lèvres.

- C'est Hepkins qui te fait autant d'effet _- demanda d'un ton calme James -_  
- Peut être bien.  
- Il a l'air d'être plus sympa qu'avant, enfin un peu moins ..enfin tu me comprends.  
- Moi qui croyait que tu ne pouvais pas le voir.  
- C'est vrai, mais ce qui te rends heureuse me rends heureux.

Sur cette phrase, il tourna au détour d'un couloir faisant un signe de main aux maraudeurs et un clin d'oeil à Lily.

Lily se sentait perturbée. Comment devait elle interprêter cette dernière phrase ?  
Le plan allait il marcher après cette dernière phrase ?  
James avait il enterrer la hache de guerre avec Chris sans qu'elle soit au courant ?  
Avait elle encore une chance avec James ?  
Arriverait elle à l'oublier ?

Une voix la fit sortir de sa rêverie, celle de Alice qui lui tenait le bras, faisant un mouvement de main devant les yeux émeraudes de Lily.

- Ouh Ouhh, Lily, **Poudlard appelle Lily,** vous me recevez ?- Lilyy !  
- Hein ? Ah, excuse moi, je pensais à quelque chose.  
- Ca ne serait pas un certain ex-crétin ?  
- Ah mais chuuut_..- elle se rendit compte que les maraudeurs n'étaient plus avec elles -  
_- Quoi ?  
- Je croyais que Sirius et Compagnie étaient encore là.  
- On est pas folles à ce point - _répliqua Elena -_ On sait jamais avec vous deux.  
- ...  
- Dîtes les filles, vous êtes sures que c'est une bonne idée .. Avec James ? Je ferais pas mieux d'abandonner ? Vous avez vu tout à l'heure comme il semblait heureux de parler avec cette fille. Il n'a même pas fait attention ce ne serait qu'une seconde à moi. Il n'a pas passé ses mains dans ses cheveux, ni son petit sourire arrogant, rien. Comme si ça ne l'affectait pas. Je sais plus si c'est une bonne idée.  
- Ecoute, à partir de demain, tu commences vraiment le plan. Essaie de flirter un maximun avec Chris, invite le à rester avec toi, mais ne reste pas avec les Maraudeurs. Nous, on restera avec eux, en essayant de leur faire remarquer que tu passes du temps avec Chris. On sortira deux trois trucs pour voir la réaction de James surtout. Bon maintenant, on va aller se détendre dans le dortoir puis on descendera manger, hein ?  
- D'accord, vous avez raison.

Les trois jeunes filles continuèrent leur route vers la salle commune. La journée passa alors très rapidement.  
Lily aperçut deux ou trois fois James, il lui souriait, mais rien de plus naturel.  
Le soir, elle était allongée dans son lit, elle n'arrêtait pas de se retouner, retournant les pensées qui la dérangeait.  
Jamais elle n'avait été aussi préoccupée.  
Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un garçon occuperait autant ses pensées.  
Finalement, il devait être deux heures du matin quand elle se leva.

* * *

Elle portait une nuisette dévoillant ses formes, c'était la seule chose qu'elle se permettait la nuit.  
Lily enfila une sorte de peignoir, et elle descendit les marches de son dortoir.  
Les élèves étaient autorisés à descendre dans leur salle commune jusqu'à 00h tapantes, ce délai fini, ils devaient tous regagner leur dortoir. Bien sûr, McGonagall ne passait jamais vérifier, elle laissait cette tâche aux préfets, qui eux laissaient à leur guise les élèves descendre ou monter.  
Elle s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils près du feu qui crépitait dans l'antre.

Lily ramassa vers elle ses jambes nues, les entourant de ses frêles bras. Elle commençait à trouver le sommeil peu à peu.  
Quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête et lacha un soupir quand elle se rendit compte que c'était Chris.

De toute façon, il fallait commençer le plan maintenant, nous n'étions plus Samedi mais _Dimanche._

Elle relacha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ses jambes, laissant au regard du jeune homme, la vision de ses jambes. Elle ne se leva pas, mais esquissa un mouvement vers la gauche dans son grand fauteuil pour faire une petite place au jeune homme. Celui-ci, souria une fois de plus, et s'approcha pour s'assoir. Ils étaient vraiment proches tous les deux mais pourtant malgré ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'arriverait jamais à oublier James.  
Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré seulement par appréhension, pas par une attirance quelconque.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Lily savait qu'il allait parler le premier. Et elle avait même deviner sa première question. La voix de Chris était mielleuse, se voulant charmeuse. La jeune fille n'arriva pas à réprimander un sourire.

- Oui, je sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs.  
- Tu avais peut être besoin d'un peu de compagnie..

Là, elle faillit afficher la mine qu'elle réservait à James quand celui ci la draguait. Un mélange de colère et de choc. Mais elle ne fit rien, ses sentiments à l'égard de Potter lui permettait de se contrôler. Elle souria alors un peu plus, feintant un air charmeur, se rapprochant doucement.

- Tu as sans doute raison.  
- Tu sais, je suis là si tu as besoin d'un peu d'affection.  
- Même si c'est maintenant ?

Chris commença à s'avançer vers elle doucement, elle ne pensait pas que ce petit jeu pourrait aller aussi loin dès le début.  
Si au lieu de rendra jaloux James, cela accentuait son comportement amical ?  
Elle sentit alors la pression des lèvres chaudes de Chris sur les siennes, elle le laissa l'embrasser, pensant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait à Potter. Comment en était elle arriver à penser en embrassant un autre qu'elle l'embrassait lui ?  
Elle n'avait même pas remarquer son propre changement, ce qui lui semblait totalement hallucinant.

Puis elle vit que Hepkins devenait plus entreprenant, il passait à présent sa main dans les cheveux et glissait peu à peu l'autre main dans son dos. Son corps frêle sentait alors une main chaude caressait au dessus de sa nuisette fine. Elle finit par mettre un terme au baiser et se leva précipitamment resserant autour d'elle son peignoir.

- Je vais aller dormir, je pense que..

Elle avait avançé vers le bas des escaliers quand elle sentit une main la retenir et la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche.

- Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant..dans cet état de folie.  
- Euh..Chris je suis désolé, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée.  
- Non, non, tu vas rester avec moi.  
- Chris tu me fais mal, lâches moi.

Il commença à l'embrasser et elle essayait tant bien que mal de le repousser. Puis elle ne sentit plus rien, et vit Chris allongé par terre se tenant la joue et à côté de lui, la seule personne qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu voir à ce moment entrain de se masser le poing et de la fixer d'un regard qui en disait long...

* * *

Voilà voilà ) La fin du chapitre trois ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! On m'a dit qu'on restait un peu sur sa faim à la fin mais bon c'est fait exprès en même temps ! _La suite arrivera le plus rapidement possible surement dimanche prochain, car la semaine qui arrive je serais débordée._

**SUSPENS **! Quand tu nous tiens ! Je ne dévoillerais rien P Bisous à tous et merci encore


	4. Chapter 4 : Forget Me

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, sauf en l'occurence ici : Chris, Elena.

**Merci à :** JPloveLE, Drudrue, Audrey, potter-angel15, Noriane, anne-laure0617, GaëlleHP, Rebecca-Black & Malum-est.

Note : Voici le quatrième chapitre livré pile à l'heure. Il faut que je choisisse une personne pour corriger mais je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de voir qui s'était proposé ou de lire mes mails. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et ne soyez pas trop déçu, je retarde le moment tant attendu, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Forget Me**_ ( Oublies moi )_

Elle avait avançé vers le bas des escaliers quand elle sentit une main la retenir et la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche.

- Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant..dans cet état de folie.  
- Euh..Chris je suis désolé, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée.  
- Non, non, tu vas rester avec moi.  
- Chris tu me fais mal, lâches moi.

Il commença à l'embrasser et elle essayait tant bien que mal de le repousser. Puis elle ne sentit plus rien, et vit Chris allongé par terre se tenant la joue et à côté de lui, la seule personne qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu voir à ce moment entrain de se masser le poing et de la fixer d'un regard qui en disait long...

Son regard émeraude pétillant à cause de la panique qu'elle avait ressentie quand Chris l'avait retenue plus fermement, se plongea dans ceux de son fameux sauveur. Rien qu'à son allure naturelle, et à son air sérieux et plus grave que d'habitude sur le visage, il semblait héroique.

- Dégage d'ici maintenant - il s'adressait à Chris -  
- Tu..-la douleur lui arracha une grimace- ne perds ri..rien pour at..tendre .. Potter !!

Sur ce, il se leva, massant tout en grimaçant sa joue, Chris jeta un dernier regard pleins de sous-entendus à Lily, un sourire presque sadique qui annonçait les prochains jours comme douloureux. Lily se rapella en un éclair pourquoi elle et Chris avaient rompus la première fois, il était beaucoup trop possessif, et il ne supportait pas que Lily voit ses amis avant lui. Il n'aimait pas non plus quand elle refusait de l'embrasser devant tout le monde, ou quand elle refusait de passer tout un aprés-midi sur ses genoux alors qu'une pile de devoirs l'attendait. Voilà pourquoi, elle avait tant respirer après sa rupture avec lui, il l'empêchait de vivre. Et pourtant, il semblait qu'il n'était pas comme ça avec les autres filles, mais pourquoi elle.

Soudain, elle baissa les yeux, n'osant le regarder plus longtemps.

- Bonne nuit, Lily.

Il se tourna pour remonter les escaliers conduisant à son dortoir situé à sa gauche. Lily esquissa un " Mais " léger avec ses lèvres mais c'est comme si son corps refusait de bouger. Finalement, elle parvint à sortir de sa torpeur et se précipita vers James montant les deux marches qu'il avait déjà monté. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit pivoter.

- Atte..Attends.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lily ?

Elle sentait les larmes qui montaient, pourtant en un ultime miracle, elle arrivait à se retenir de fondre en larmes devant celui qu'elle aimait.  
Il ne semblait pas très préoccupé d'elle, mais bon sang, pourquoi n'avait elle pas réagit plus tôt, pour ne pas le perdre, comme elle l'avait perdu.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'est ce qu'il y a, toi, James !  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Bon sang, James que se passe t'il ?  
- Mais rien, Lily,ne te fais pas de soucis pour rien.  
- Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas en ce mom.. - elle fut coupé par le regard insistant de James -  
- Je comprends mieux, je ne fais plus aussi attention à toi qu'avant très chère Lily ? Mais saches simplement que je n'ai fais que ce que tu me demandais. Je t'ai laisser tranquille, tu m'as demandé de t'oublier, et bien saches que c'est fait. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir mais pourtant en te regardant là et en t'ayant vu faire je ne sais trop quoi avec Hepkins, je sais que je n'éprouve plus rien pour toi, rien de plus qu'une profonde pitié. J'aurais voulu qu'on reste amis sérieusement, mais maintenant je me rends compte qu'on est bien trop différent..

Il enleva la main de Lily qui se trouvait sur son épaule et recommença à monter. Elle respira fortement, relevant légèrement la tête pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Finalement, elle n'avait rien gagner dans l'histoire que le fait que James s'était mis à la hair au lieu de l'aimer. Elle semblait impossible de faire un mouvement de plus, mais pourtant c'est d'une voix sans aucune hésitation qu'elle se mit à lui répondre..

- Tu te prenais pour le nombril du monde James, tu te prenais pour ce que tu n'étais pas. Je te disais ça comme si c'était une habitude, tu le sais au fond que je t'aimais bien. Certes pas plus qu'un ami comme tu l'aurais voulu, mais j'aurais cru que mon amitié te suffisait, et quand on cherche à devenir l'ami de quelqu'un, on ne le juge pas sur ses fréquentations ou sur ses actes, mais sur sa personnalité. Sur ce, salut..Et ne te mêles plus jamais de ma vie privée..Potter.

Elle tourna le dos, tandis que lui restait là, à la regarder. Elle descendit les trois marches puis elle se dirigea vers son dortoir, quand elle montait les escaliers qui y menait, elle s'arrêta à bout de nerfs, son dos collé contre la pierre froide. Ses larmes commencèrent à couler, elle ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Finalement, elle finit par rabattre ses jambes vers elle, et de s'asseoir en haut contre la porte de son dortoir. Les larmes qui coulaient à présent n'étaient plus celle de rage qu'elle avait versée au début, c'était des larmes de peine, d'un chagrin d'amour. Lily n'avait jamais été en proie à un désarroi aussi profond. Finalement, vers les 5 heures du matin, elle se décida à rentrer dans son dortoir, se plongeant le visage tiré sous les couvertures. Elle s'endormit au bout de quelques secondes, épuisée par le chagrin.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Elena se réveilla, le réveil annonçait 7h00.

Elle s'approcha du lit de Lily qu'elle avait vu vide à un moment de la nuit. Elle souria quand elle vit qu'elle était rentrée, mais déchanta bien vite quand elle vit le visage rouge de sa meilleure amie, cerné de larmes sèches. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est une Lily qui se leva, ressemblant à quelques détails près à un sombral - pour ceux en ayant déjà vu - Alice se leva immédiatement du lit où elle se tenait déjà prête avec Elena.

- Lily..Ca va ?  
- ...  
- Lily, réponds moi s'il te plait.  
- Tu veux que je te dises quoi ?

Elena se leva précipitamment vers elle, elle manquait sérieusement de patience parfois.

- Lily, quelque chose ne va pas ! ça a sans doute un lien avec le fait que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit la moitié de la nuit ! Et ne me fais pas les gros yeux comme ça, on voit bien toutes les deux que quelque chose ne vas pas bien chez toi aujourd'hui ! Et crois moi tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant de nous avoir d.  
- James ne m'aime pas.

Un gros blanc s'installa dans le dortoir, pendant que Alice et Elena digéraient la nouvelle. Lily en profita.

- J'ai embrassé Chris hier soir, James l'a frappé, puis il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas. J'ai décidé de donner une autre chance à Chris à partir d'aujourd'hui, je profite de la vie, et ferait tout pour être le plus heureuse possible sans me casser la tête. Mes objectifs : Bosser, rester le plus longtemps avec un garçon, et finir en beauté l'année.

Bien sûr, Lily ne fut pas étonnée de voir les yeux de ses amies s'arrondirent, en une expression de surprise non dissimulée.

- Mais..

Elena n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, Alice prit le relais.

- Tu ne vas pas abandonner ! James et toi, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, et qu'importe ce que James a pu te dire cette nuit ou plutôt ce matin, je suis sure et certaine qui ne le pensait pas..Tu...  
- STOP. Ca suffit, j'en ai marre.

Lily venait à peine de crier. Ses mains étaient levées comme pour faire régner le silence. Elle les baissa, puis elle courra quasiment vers la salle de bain, où elle claqua la porte et décida de se préparer. Entre temps, Elena et Alice avaient une discussion sérieuse à son propos.

- Chris a du essayer d'aller plus loin, si James l'a frappé.  
- Je me demande bien quelle excuse il a sortit pour justifier son geste.  
- Je crois bien savoir, il a dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et qu'il agissait simplement par amitié, sans doute..

Elles soupirèrent en même temps. Elles n'étaient pas loin de la vérité, mais ça elles ne le savaient pas.

Quelques minutes passèrent et c'est une Lily en forme qui franchit la porte de la salle de bain. Elle arborait une queue de cheval haute, et portait son uniforme avec un tant soit peu de classe, elle semblait rayonnante. Alice secoua la tête négativement, Lily avait toujours été bonne comédienne, mais elle doutait que ce masque arriverait à tenir toute la journée.

Les trois filles étant prêtes, elles se décidèrent à descendre les escaliers, Lily fit promettre à ses amies de ne pas réaborder le sujet Potter, elles acceptèrent sans pourtant réussir à réprimander une grimace. Dans la salle commune de si bon matin, on pouvait aperçevoir :

- A droite : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et James Potter entrain de bavarder d'un truc secret à tous les coups.  
- A gauche : Des filles de sixième année entrain de fantasmer sur les deux plus beaux garçons selon elles de Poudlard se trouvant à l'autre de bout de la grande pièce, on ne citera pas de nom, cela semble tellement évident.  
- Au fond : appuyé contre la cheminée, semblant attendre quelqu'un, les yeux perdus dans les flammes : Chris Hepkins en personne.

Elena et Alice étant descendues en tête, elles se dirigèrent comme si c'était normal vers les Maraudeurs. Lily ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle était décidée à oublier ce Potter, et elle avait réussie à se convaincre, qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien à son égard. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres puis c'est tout en se mordant la lèvre et en tournant une mèche autour de son doigt, qu'elle s'avança près de Chris se postant face à lui, appuyée sur la cheminée.

Il leva les yeux, on pouvait y lire une certaine surprise, elle n'en tenu pas compte et s'empara de ses lèvres dès que leurs regards se croisèrent.

Quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent d'un baiser non pas tendre mais provoquant, Lily pu voir ses amies ainsi que les Maraudeurs ayant tous leurs regard fixés sur elle et Chris. Chris lui ne sembla pas le remarquer, et se contentait de caresser doucement la joue de Lily. Il semblait s'être calmé.

Il prit alors une profonde inspiration.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Lily, c'est juste que..  
- Chuut, j'ai compris. J'accepte tes excuses.  
- Oh Lily, je t'assures que je suis...  
- Arrêtes - lui souffla-t-elle - Allons manger pour changer.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, lui décocha un sourire adorable et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue.  
Ils quittèrent alors la salle commune.

D'un autre point de vue, plus précisement dans le coin droit de la salle commune, après que le nouveau couple soit sortie, Sirius se mit à parler d'un ton révolté à l'adresse de Elena surtout.

- Et tu la laisses sortir avec lui ?  
- Je suis pas sa mère Sirius.  
- Mais..Ca date de quand cette histoire ?  
- Cette nuit - répondit James sans lever les yeux de son magazine de Quidditch -  
- Comment..Comment ça ? - répondit Remus -  
- Ils se bécottaient ensemble, je pense donc que ça date de cette nuit, non ?

Alice prit alors la parole.

- Ah oui, ça doit être ça. Lily nous a dit qu'elle voulait du changement et qu'elle était prête à pardonner à Chris pour ce qui s'est passer ce matin très tôt, n'est ce pas James ?

Celui ci, daigna enfin lever les yeux. Il semblait déstabiliser, il n'avait pas prévu que Lily aurait raconté ça à ses amies.

- Elle est stupide surtout, Chris recommencera.

Sirius soupira exaspéré, il détestait être exclu de la conversation, il se leva prêt à partir.

- C'est pas que ça me gonfle par Merlin, mais si on allait manger ?

Elena éclata de rire, la plupart des garçons se trouvant dans la salle commune, tournèrent leurs regards vers elle.

- Tiens donc, Le grand Sirius Black ne supporte pas de ne pas être au courant des derniers évènements, voyez vous ça !  
- Pas du tout, c'est que...  
- Chut, allons y, on va finir par être en retard.

Ils sortirent tous en même temps, pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner et aller ensuite en cours.

* * *

Et voilà sans doute à la semaine prochaine, pour la suite ! J'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à suivre ma fanfiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir Bisous à tous ! N'oubliez pas : _Sans suspens, plus rien n'a d'interêt !_

_Bye Bye to you !_


	5. Chapter 5 : D'une mornille, un gallion

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, sauf en l'occurence ici : Chris, Elena & l'évocation de Julia.

**Merci à :** Drudrue, Angel Poison, Lorelei Candice Black, potterpau2000, JPloveLE, Caroline, Laura, Rebecca-Black et Mimi.

**Note :** Voici le cinquième chapitre ! Surement l'avant dernier. J'arrive pas à me décider si je l'arrête bientôt ou non, au départ, elle ne devait faire que 3 chapitres à peu près. Mais bon je pense que 6 est un nombre correct, et j'aurais plus de temps pour me consacrer à mon autre fanfiction, où j'invente tout, car c'est plus difficile de faire un " après Poudlard au temps des Maraudeurs " en plus. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Laissez une petite review Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : D'une mornille, un gallion** _( d'une pierre, deux coups )_

Le petit déjeuner se passa calmement, d'un côté de la table de Gryffondor étaient assis Chris et Lily qui discutaient vivement, s'embrassant de temps à autre langoureusement, ce qui arrachait à chaque fois à Sirius une mine de dégout exagerée. D'autre part, les Maraudeurs ainsi que Elena et Alice, prenaient eux aussi leur petit déjeuner. Ils avaient tout leur temps pour déjeuner sauf qu'ils avaient tous prévus des choses pour le dernier jour du week end, raison expliquant leur rapidité à se lever. Elena jetait des coups d'oeils discrets vers Lily, elle ne la comprenait plus là, à moins que..

- ..et donc à ce moment là, cette fille s'est littéralement jeter sur moi !  
- Patmol, n'insistes pas, Elena ne t'écoutes pas ! - répondit James -  
- Mais bien sur que si, depuis tout à l'heure, elle me fait des mouvements affirmatifs de la tête.

Alice éclata de rire suivie de près par Remus et James.

- Mais arrêtez bon sang ! Elena, dis leur que tu m'écoutes au moins, fais quelque chose.  
- Hein ? Que..Quoi ? - dit Elena sortant peu à peu de sa rêverie -  
- Tu vois elle ne t'écoutait pas.  
- Mais si si, la preuve, Elena de quelle fille je viens de te parler ?

Il lui fit un grand sourire, la suppliant littéralement du regard pour qu'elle l'est écouté.

- Julia ?

Son ton peu assuré, sonnait comme une question. Cela provoqua la crise de rire de tous, sauf Sirius évidemment.

Il croisa les bras d'un air boudeur, et mordit dans son toast, en décochant à un regard noir à Elena qui pouffait de rire à présent.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Chris et Lily qui venaient de se lever, main dans la main, sous les regards curieux du peu d'élèves aussi matinaux qu'eux.

Alice lacha un soupir.  
Remus leva les yeux au plafond.  
Elena soupira néamoins un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Sirius ne prêta même pas attention au départ des tourtereaux.  
Et James..avala d'une traîte son jus d'orange, l'air désintéressé.

* * *

En dehors de la grande salle, Lily tenait la main de Chris, enfin s'était plutôt Chris qui tenait la main de Lily dans la sienne.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir reputé pour sa magnifique vue, à travers les vitraux fabuleux représentant une fresque légendaire chez les sorciers.

Chris se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser, elle l'embrassa de bonté de coeur, se disant qu'il ferait un parfait petit ami.  
Mais cela n'entrait que dans sa tête, pourquoi son coeur si refusait il ?  
Il fallait pourtant finir par accepter l'évidence. James l'avait aimé, il l'avait oublier.  
Elle devrait en faire de même, ça semblait si simple.

Le jeune homme fit face à Lily, encerclant ses bras autour de sa taille, il posa son menton sur sa tête, d'un geste tendre. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, il semblait avoir quand même murît et puis, son etreinte n'était pas si désagréable, et si ..Chris l'aimait ? Elle pourrait réussir à l'aimer, il semblait tellement prêt à tant de choses pour elle. Elle se détendit dans ses bras, et soupira légèrement.

Elle ne savait pas si elle faisait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie, ou si au contraire, elle avait bien fait d'abandonner la reconquête de James.

La rouquine sentit de nouveau les mains chaudes de Chris sous sa chemise effleurant son dos inlassablement. Elle n'arrivait pas à enlever l'image de gêne qui l'envahissait, elle n'arrivait pas à éprouver ses petits papillons dans le ventre qui lui aurait donné l'envie de sauter au cou de Chris et de l'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le pouvait. Elle leva ses yeux émeraudes pétillants d'une incompréhension de ses sentiments, vers ceux de Chris. Quand elle croisa son regard, il esquissa un sourire charmeur, et d'un ton tout aussi charmeur que son sourire, il murmura..

- Tu es à moi.

Elle ferma les yeux doucement, puis baissa la tête pour la secouer doucement de droite à gauche. Chris n'avait pas remarqué son geste de la tête, il fut donc surpris quand Lily se dégagea de son étreinte pour partir en courant vers une destination connue de elle seule.

* * *

Ailleurs, c'est à dire dans le hall d'entrée. Les Maraudeurs pas au complet - hé oui, Peter avait disparu tôt le matin avant le réveil des autres garçons - étaient assis sur les marches du grand escalier de marbre, toujours en aussi bonne compagnie, c'est à dire Elena et Alice.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? - demanda Remus impatient -  
- Je sais pas, on avait prévu d'aller dans la fo.. - D'aller aux cuisines - rattrapa James après la gaffe de Sirius-

Les filles se lançèrent un regard suspect, mais très vite elles oublièrent. La conversation dériva sur Lily une fois de plus.

- Dîtes, ça vous fait pas peur de la laisser avec un fou comme Chris ? - hésita Remus -  
- Non, Lily a du caractère. Elle se laisse pas faire.  
- On avait compris.

James se leva, après sa dernière phrase.

- J'ai des projets avec cette fille de Serdaigle, on se revoit plus tard les amis.

Il partit alors sans un mot ni un regard de plus, et monta les dernières marches de l'escalier.

- C'est du sérieux avec cette fille, Sirius ? - demanda Elena -  
- Tu parles de qui.. " Julia " ?  
- Mais non, calamar-ambulant, je parle de la copine de James.  
- Ah..Bah il faut lui demander, il en parle très peu, c'est sur que c'est pas comme.  
- .. Comme Lily, oui, ça on avait compris - lança Remus et Alice en un duo synchronisé -

Elena monta d'une marche, pour mieux se faire entendre de Remus et Sirius, et pour parler moins fort aussi.

- Les garçons..Est ce que par hasard vous sauriez si James..aime encore Lily ?

Elle avait décidé d'être direct, pour tout de suite savoir si l'intuition qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt, était possible.

- Ecoutes, je ne pense pas qu'il est tourné la page.  
- Pourtant il a dit le contraire cette nuit à Lily - ajouta Alice -  
- Co..Comment vous savez ça ?

Sirius et Remus les regardèrent avec insistance, étonnés.

- Hé bien, pour être rapide, et efficace, Chris et Lily s'embrassaient, il semblerait que James est frappé Chris, la raison reste encore douteuse, Lily n'a pas lacher le morceau sur ça, puis ils auraient eut une conversation, et James aurait dit à Lily qu'il avait tourné la page, qu'il l'avait oublié en gros.  
- Impossible.  
- Et bien pourtant Sirius, c'est la vérité.  
- Mais je te dis que c'est impossible.  
- Sirius.  
- Je connais James, il est comme mon frère. La seule raison qui aurait pu le pousser à frapper Chris c'est.  
- Tu sais qu'il déteste Chris.  
- Il a du faire d'une mornille un gallion ! Donc pour reprendre ma théorie avant que Alice m'interrompt, je disais que la seule raison qui aurait pu pousser James a perdre son sang froid c'est de voir un autre mec embrasser Lily, j'en suis sur. Et, si il l'a frappé le mec en question, c'est qu'il aime toujours la fille en question. Ca se voit ! Il nous a tellement soulé avec Lily, par ci, Lily par là, il n'a pas pu l'oublier comme ça. C'est pourtant évident. Je me demande comment Lily a pu croire ça quand James lui a dit.  
- Il a un certain talent pour faire gober n'importe quoi à n'importe qui Sirius, ne l'oublie pas.. - ajouta Remus -  
- En tout cas, moi je pense qu'il a surtout un grand talent pour cacher ses sentiments aux autres..

* * *

Lily marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de Poudlard.  
Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il lui sorte cette phrase à ce moment ?  
Au moment, où elle arrivait à se convaincre, qu'elle se sentait plutôt bien dans ses bras ?  
Au moment, où elle arrivait à se convaincre, que James ne serait jamais à elle ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre de frustration, Chris n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir qu'elle avait déjà disparue.

La rouquine était déjà dans l'aile-Ouest. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que ses pas l'avait conduite si loin.  
Elle n'entendait aucun bruit, puis soudainement, elle sentie deux bras l'emmener dans un coin caché par deux status représentant Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, une grande guérisseuse, connue pour son habilité à soigner n'importe quelle maladie, ou blessure ainsi que réputée par ses sourires qui guérissait en un clin d'oeil.

Lily étouffa un cri, elle était collé contre le mur, sentant la pierre à travers sa chemise blanche, et sa cape. Deux mains se trouvaient de par et autre de sa tête. Une à gauche, une à droite.

James soupira bruyamment. Ses yeux chocolats la fixaient, un air presque effrayant dans les yeux, pourtant on pouvait y lire, une réelle peine, comme un grand chagrin, mais bien sûr, Lily aveuglée par l'amour qu'elle portait pour lui qui réapparut en un éclair, ne le remarqua pas.

Un silence tendu régnait entre les deux personnes. A vrai dire, Lily voulait qu'il parle en premier. Après tout c'était lui qui l'avait attiré contre ce mur.  
Son rythme cardiaque parti dans une course folle alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

- Lily.  
- Potter.  
- Allons..tu peux m'apeller James.  
- Tu veux quoi ? Peut être me lancer encore deux trois trucs que tu as oublié de me dire ce matin ?

Elle essaya de se dégager de son emprise qui n'en était pas une. En fait, elle feigna juste le mouvement mais la main de James se posa rapidement sur le bras de Lily sans lui faire mal, juste pour lui dire de ne pas partir.

- Justement à propos de ça. J'y suis peut être aller un peu fort. Je m'excuse.

Des excuses de James Potter ? Elle se pinça discrétement, pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas.

- Ok, il faut peut être que j'y aille, si Chris passe par là, il.  
- Il va piquer une crise ? Voyons Lily.  
- James laisses tomber, tu veux. Tu ne me portes plus d'interêt, je ne te portes plus d'interêt, alors nous n'avons plus à rien à nous dire. De plus, ta petite amie doit surement t'attendre et mon petit ami est sans doute à ma recherche. Ne perdons pas de temps inutilement.

Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, elle n'arrivait pas à s'admettre que l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui soit aussi forte, elle aurait tant voulue être à ce moment, dans le parc avec lui, main dans la main et .. Hé Stop. Elle se revit mentalement la scène, seulement avec Chris en protagoniste. La scène paraissait alors nettement moins intéressante et passionante. James arqua un sourcil, et un sourire, ce sourire qui faisait fondre toutes les filles apparut alors sur son beau visage.

- Et si ton petit ami arrive et que je fais ça..

Il mit un de ses mains sur la joue de Lily, la caressant doucement.  
Lily ne pu reprimer un frisson, ce qui arracha un sourire encore plus grand à James.

- Potter, tu connais Chris. Puis lâches moi.  
- Je te laisserai quand tu m'expliqueras, pourquoi quand je fais ça..

Il glissa son autre main en partant de son cou pour descendre le long de son dos. Il descendait doucement et vit les joues de Lily qui prirent une teinte rougâtre. Il finit par poser sa main sur sa taille, et par pencher la tête, son sourire comme incrusté dans son visage tendre. Il avait senti entre ses doigts le frisson qui avait parcourut toute la colone vertébrale de la Gryffondor.

- .. Tu réagis comme ça.

* * *

La fin du cinquième chapitre. J'aime bien quand on reste sur sa faim à la fin C'est sans doute un peu de sadisme de ma part, mais bon je vous fait pas trop patienter encore, une semaine de délai ( et dans ce cas moins, j'ai pas posté Dimanche mais Vendredi ! ) c'est pas énorme. N'hésitez pas à reviewer Ca me fait toujours plaisir ! _Bye bye to you !_


	6. Chapter 6 : Mensonge

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, sauf en l'occurence : Chris Hepkins & Elena.

**Merci à** : Tous pour vos reviews !

**Note :** Je me suis laissée convaincre et la fic' s'arrêtera maintenant c'est sur au chapitre sept ! Donc plus qu'un seul chapitre, retenez votre souffle les amis ! J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, et j'en suis fière, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review en guise d'encouragement et de votre fidélité .. !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Mensonge**

- Et si ton petit ami arrive et que je fais ça..

Il mit un de ses mains sur la joue de Lily, la caressant doucement.  
Lily ne pu reprimer un frisson, ce qui arracha un sourire encore plus grand à James.

- Potter, tu connais Chris. Puis lâches moi.  
- Je te laisserai quand tu m'expliqueras, pourquoi quand je fais ça..

Il glissa son autre main en partant de son cou pour descendre le long de son dos. Il descendait doucement et vit les joues de Lily qui prirent une teinte rougâtre. Il finit par poser sa main sur sa taille, et par pencher la tête, son sourire comme incrusté dans son visage tendre. Il avait senti entre ses doigts le frisson qui avait parcourue toute la colone vertébrale de la Gryffondor.

- .. Tu réagis comme ça.

Elle était coincée. Pourquoi son corps réagissait il comme ça ? Il n'aurait pas pu se contrôler et retenir ce frisson qu'il avait du sentir ? Elle n'avait jamais su se contrôler elle même, son corps prennait la relève tout simplement. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma. On aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau. Lily ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, en tant normal, elle lui aurait foutu une baffe magistrale, quelque chose de grandiose qui aurait été suivie d'une leçon de morale avec des cris spectaculaires, en somme un régal pour le public. Mais là, ils étaient seuls, face à face. Le visage de James devint plus sérieux, c'est vrai qu'il était encore plus craquant avec cet air qu'il avait que très rarement. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, rares avaient été les fois où il avait fait preuve de sérieux face à elle. Ah si, durant les Buses. Elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler et même si tout le monde disait qu'il était impossible de faire sortir le nez de Lily Evans de sa feuille d'examen, lui en étant concentré sur sa feuille avait réussi. Elle se souvenait trop bien de ce moment. James se trouvait à une table d'elle sur sa droite, elle le voyait passer sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux, elle l'avait vu tritouiller ses lunettes car il ne trouvait pas la réponse, elle l'avait vu alors saisissant sa plume, un petit air vainqueur sur le visage.Elle avait tout simplement adoré ce moment. Si c'était ça l'amour, alors oui, elle aimait James. Mais comment le dire au principal concerné après tant d'insultes et d'années à le rejetter ? Elle n'allait surement pas lui dire pour qu'il se moque d'elle impunément. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir, mais pourtant elle était consciente de l'avoir fait souffrir si il disait l'avoir aimer. Elle sentait ce jeu qui s'établissait entre eux. Il voulait la faire craquer, pour pouvoir se venger ? Elle le méritait. Lily avait été affreuse avec lui toutes ses années.

Des pensées diverses se succédaient dans son esprit tandis que James enlevait sa main de la taille de la jeune fille. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à en placer une, ce silence l'en empêchait. Lui attendait. Il semblait l'attendre comme il l'avait fait toutes ces années mais là, il semblait attendre une réponse bien différente du " oui " commun. Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa le regard, une première pour elle, elle perdait ses moyens devant James Potter, le monde ne tournait décidement pas rond.

Il soupira, elle leva alors les yeux vers lui. Elle cru déceler dans son regard de la peine. Etait il possible qu'il ne réagisse pas mal si elle lui sortait une excuse bidon ? Etait-il possible qu'il le prenne bien si elle lui avouait son amour ? Accepterait-il de ne pas se venger, en se moquant de ses sentiments ? Elle en doutait, un doute énorme qui pesait sur son coeur. Puis elle planta son regard dans le sien, elle se sentit tout à coup rassurée, comment un simple regard pouvait-il avoir autant d'effets sur elle ?

- Je ne sais pas.

La phrase avait été sincère. Autant être franche, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle l'avait déjà perdu.

- Je m'en doutait. Tu n'as jamais été réellement sincère avec moi, de toute façon j'ai l'habitude avec toi. Toutes ces fois, où je t'avais demandé de sortir avec moi, jamais en fait tu ne m'as donné une bonne raison. Tu te répétais. Et là tu ne veux pas être sincère sur ce que tu éprouves pour moi.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Il était très dur de se sentir remise à sa place, surtout par le garçon que vous aimiez.

- Mais je ne sais même pas ce que j'éprouve pour toi James !

Les mots étaient sortis trop vite, des mots révélant sa frustration, sa peine.

- J'ai eut ma réponse, tu vois quand tu veux. Je ne te retiens pas plus, je ne veux pas me salir les mains avec Hepkins. Puis on m'attend moi aussi.

Il esquissa un sourire, et frola la joue de Lily du revers de sa main, lui adressant un dernier regard poignant, il contourna la statue. Au bout de quelques secondes, plus aucun pas ne raisonnaient dans le couloir. Lily se redressa du mur contre lequel elle se trouvait, referma un peu sa cape sur elle, et partie dans la direction inverse de celle qu'avait pris James.

* * *

- Mumus, viens voir ça, vite !

Le principal concerné s'avança d'un pas lent vers le lit de son camarade. Ce dernier grogna pour qu'il presse le pas, ce qu'il fit.

- Regarde la carte !  
- Tu sais Sirius la carte est vaste, indique moi le lieu.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et posa son doigt sur une partie du parchemin recouvert de pleins de petites écritures. La carte du Maraudeur, un chef d'oeuvre des quatre Maraudeurs, l'idée était commune, elle avait tout de suite séduite les Maraudeurs. Il parraîtrait que des élèves il y a quelques années avaient tenté un projet similaire qui avait échoué. Eux, comptaient bien réussir, c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient commençés leur travail, des semaines à fouiller dans la réserve pour se renseigner sur divers enchantements mais ils avaient réussis. Remus plissa les yeux, puis il les ouvrit comme des soucoupes, il s'empressa de parler.

- Que font ils ensemble derrière la statue de...Gunhilda de Gorsemoor !  
- Je ne sais pas, peut être des ..bêtises.

Sirius ne pu retenir un sourire malicieux, Remus lui donna une tape sur la tête et se redressa pour s'asseoir à côté de Sirius qui lui était en tailleur sur son lit. Ils ne dirent pas un mot durant quelques minutes.

- James nous cache quelque chose ou quoi !  
- Sans doute, on sait qu' il y a un rapport avec Lily. Je suis pas curieux mais..Ca demande réflexion tout ça.  
- Exact Sherlock-Mumus. Je n'aime pas savoir mon frère perturbé..Surtout par une fille. Quelle idée de tomber amoureux !  
- Il ne l'a sans doute pas voulu..Et arrêtes avec tes surnoms débiles, Chien-galeux.  
- Héé, je t'ai pas insulté moi !  
- Moi non plus, je fais juste référence à ton état. Si j'avais voulu t'insulter je t'aurais appeller Regulus, pour t'emmerder.  
- Heureusement que tu l'as pas fait, je t'aurais tuer !  
- J'ai peur ! Sirius va me tuer ! - sa voix partie alors dans les aigus -  
- Pff..Aucun respect les loup-garous de nos jours !  
- Tu vois tu recommences !  
- Bon revenons à nos licornes, et en l'occurence à notre scroutt à pétard, James.  
- Si il savait que tu le traites de scroutt à pétard, tu pourrais déjà creuser ta tombe, frère ou non.  
- N'importe quoi ! Il n'est pas aussi suceptible que toi.  
- Tu as raison, il l'est deux ou trois fois plus que moi !  
- Balivernes. Bon, une fois pour toutes. Tu vas parler à Lily et moi à James ou le contraire ?  
- Tu sais bien que avec Lily tu t'en sortiras pas. Mais j'ai une.  
- Mais non, elle m'adore !  
- C'est ça, cause toujours Black-Dog. Je disais, et si pour une fois, on les laisser tranquille ?  
- Humm..Pas bête, quand tu t'y met. Au fait, où est Peter ? Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui celui là !  
- Il bosse à la bibliothéque il me semble, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit hier. - On va faire notre enquête ! Ca se trouve il a une petite copine et on le sait pas !  
- Arrête de voir le mal partout Sirius. Et puis, arrête de te prendre pour un détective !  
- Mais.  
- Hé regardes ! James vient de partir et Lily part elle aussi. - De plus en plus étrange tout ça..Ca doit avoir un rapport avec ce que nous a dit Elena.  
- James a du vouloir s'excuser et il ne tenait pas à le faire devant tout le monde, peut être.  
- Sans doute, ça c'est un comportement Jamesien.  
- Tu inventes toujours des mots, c'est une passion ?  
- Oh Mumus arrête de faire ton rabat-joie ! En plus, James va bientôt arriver, regarde, il prend la direction de la salle commune.  
- Exact, bonne déduction Patmol.  
- Enfin mon talent est reconnu, Lunard !  
- Tes chevilles vont exploser un jour !  
- Je suis résistant, tu crois quoi.

Remus se saisit alors d'un des coussins qui se trouvait le plus proche de lui, pour frapper Sirius au visage, celui ci vacilla sous le coup moelleux et tomba de son lit sous la surprise. Remus - qui avait un sens de l'ouie plus dévellopé que la moyenne à cause de sa condition de lycanthrope - entendit alors un bruit venant de l'escalier qui menait à leur dortoir. Il s'approcha rapidement de la carte et y lu " Cornedrue ", il sortit rapidement sa baguette et tapota doucement sur le parchemin « Méfaits Accomplis », celui ci redevint vierge, et il le glissa dans sa poche. Sirius entre temps s'était relevé, avait attendu que Remus arrête tous ces gestes. Il se trouvait derrière lui. Remus qui avait ranger la carte, n'entendit plus aucun bruit sauf celui de la porte qui tournait et de l'attaque par derrière de Sirius qui ne tenait pas un mais deux coussins. Les deux Maraudeurs tombèrent en même temps pendant qu'à l'entrée de la porte, James les regardaient bizarrement. Il éclata de rire et ferma la porte.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse sans son vieux frère.  
- On allait pas t'attendre, tu avais disparu !  
- Vous aviez la carte non ?

Il regretta rapidement ses paroles, il ne voulait pas que ses amis sachent qu'il avait parler avec Lily, pas cette fois. Remus attendait ainsi que Sirius. Il serait déçu si James ne leur disait pas où il était. Ils se jetèrent un regard qu'ils comprirent tout deux, ils allaient faire cracher le morceau à James. Ils se levèrent, deux contre un. James continuait de sourire.

- On a pas regarder. Tu étais où ?

James sembla réfléchir mais une seconde seulement.

- A la bibliothèque.

Remus qui avait ce qu'on apelle le sixième sens, hocha la tête négativement. Sirius lui baissa la tête. C'était rare que James leur ment à eux.

- Menteur.

James perdit son sourire face à ses deux amis. Que se passait-il enfin !?

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te prend Remus ?  
- Si tu commençais par nous dire où tu étais.  
- Je vous l'ai dit à la bibliothéque !  
- C'est cela, oui, et je suis Merlin !  
- Qu'est ce qui vous prend bon sang ?!

Sirius soupira, James quant à lui, ne savait quoi dire.

- Tu faisais quoi avec Lily dans un couloir désert.

James déglutit, il savait que mentir à ses amis était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée.

- Vous m'espionnez ?  
- Non, on a juste regarder la carte et un point semblait se détacher des autres, en fait deux points, Lily Evans & James Potter d'ailleurs ce dernier connu sous le nom de Cornedrue. Ca nous a parru étrange comme situation, on t'attendait voilà tout.  
- Désolé. Je..Je..J'étais parti dans ce coin du château pour rester seul. Après ce qui c'est passer cette nuit..J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Puis Lily est venue, j'ai juste entendu les bruits de ses pas, et j'ai su que c'était elle. J'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de lui parler..d'avoir des réponses à mes propres questions..Désolé de vous avoir menti, les gars.

Remus et Sirius acquiésèrent. Sirius commença à sourire, et donna une tape amicale à James.

- Ca explique tout. Dis nous, on a entendu dire que tu avais dit à Lily que tu ne l'aimais plus.  
- C'est faux.  
- Mais tu lui a dit, oui ou non ?  
- Je lui ai dit que c'était vrai que je ne l'aimais plus.  
- Tu es débile ou tu le fais exprès Jamesie ?

Remus venait de s'emporter. Normal, on parlait de Lily, sa meilleure amie, la seule autre personne au courant de sa lycanthropie.

- Ecoute, c'est sorti tout seul et puis maintenant je sais que je ne la laisse pas insensible. - Ah oui et comment l'as tu su ?  
- Elle me la dit.  
- Très bien, et c'est surement à cause de ton égo que tu n'es pas avec elle maintenant ?  
- Surement.  
- Toujours aussi futés mes amis ! Entre Sirius et ses surnoms idiots et James et son égo, on est pas sorti de l'auberge ! J'oubliais, Peter et ses disparitions soudaines ! Non, mais par Merlin, mes amis perdent la tête ??!

James et Sirius esquissèrent un sourire. Remus ne savait pas jouer la comédie.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je posterais le dernier chapitre le plus rapidement possible, je préfère le paufiner. Bye bye to you


	7. Chapter 7 : Acte Jaloux, Acte d'Amour

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, sauf en l'occurence : Chris Hepkins & Elena.

Merci à : Tous pour vos reviews adorables

**Note :** Hé voilà le dernier chapitre ! J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, surtout quand il y a du JPxLE à dose forte. Bref, c'est ma première fanfiction de plus d'un chapitre qui est achevée, je suis contente de l'avoir bouclé pour pouvoir me consacrer à d'autres idées, finir une autre qui est en cours, sur laquelle je m'applique beaucoup plus, et commencez quelques unes sur le couple de James/Lily, mais aussi peut être un Sirius/OC ou un Remus/OC..Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Acte Jaloux, Acte d'amour.**

_- Toujours aussi futés mes amis ! Entre Sirius et ses surnoms idiots et James et son égo, on est pas sorti de l'auberge ! J'oubliais, Peter et ses disparitions soudaines ! Non, mais par Merlin, mes amis perdent la tête ??!_

_James et Sirius esquissèrent un sourire. Remus ne savait pas jouer la comédie._

Elle marchait d'un pas préssé. Elle sentait encore la pression chaude exercée par les mains de James sur sa taille ou sur sa joue. Elle se maudissait intérieurement. Il avait compris, il tenait sa vengeance. L'histoire aurait pu être drôle. Il l'avait poursuivie pendant des années, lui courant après pour lui demander de sortir avec lui; puis il l'avait oublié, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour lui. Elle avait tentée de le récuperer, il avait compris qu'elle l'aimait. Maintenant il ne manquait plus que la vengeance de Potter.

Lily tourna à droite, elle accéléra pour arriver vers la bibliothèque qui comme d'habitude était déserte.

Elle poussa l'une des deux portes à lourds battants, et salua rapidement la bibliothécaire d'un signe de tête.

Elle passa rapidement devant son professeur d'Etude de Runes, qu'elle salua d'un bref sourire et poursuivie jusqu'au fond de la bibliothèque.

Son coin préféré.

Elle saisit un livre, une sorte de dictionnaire, seulement pour les mots magiques. Elle feuilletait le livre, et ainsi, elle pu y lire diverses définitions, enrichissant encore son vocabulaire. Elle y trouva la chanson du choixpeau magique, il lui semblait loin le temps de sa première année.

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf  
Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf  
Les fondateurs de notre noble école  
De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole  
Rassemblés par la même passion  
Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition  
De répandre leur savoir à la ronde  
Dans l'école la plus belle du monde  
"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !"  
Décidèrent les quatre compagnons  
Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait  
Où la destinée les séparerait.  
Toujours amis à la vie à la mort  
Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor  
Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle  
Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.  
Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer  
Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?  
J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire  
Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.  
Serpentard disait : "Il faut enseigner  
Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées."  
Serdaigle disait : "Donnons la culture  
A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre."  
Gryffondor disait : "Tout apprentissage  
Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage."  
Poufsouffle disait : "Je veux l'équité  
Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité." _

_Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences  
Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence  
Car chacun ayant sa propre maison  
Pouvait enseigner à sa façon  
Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure.  
Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang-pur  
Chez les sorciers de son académie  
Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.  
Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces  
Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe  
Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort  
Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.  
La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient  
Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait.  
Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs  
Connurent de l'amitié la valeur. _

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie  
De longues années libres de soucis.  
Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit  
Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.  
Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers  
Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés  
S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas  
Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.  
Il fut un temps où l'école parut  
Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.  
Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits  
Les amis dressés contre les amis  
Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard  
Estima venue l'heur' de son départ  
Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats  
Il laissait nos coeurs en grand désarroi.  
Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs  
Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur  
Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies  
Commes elles l'étaient au début de leur vie. _

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là  
Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :  
Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons  
Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission  
Mais cette année je vais vous en dir' plus long  
Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :  
Bien que condamné à vous séparer  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter  
Il me faut accomplir ma destinée  
Qui est de vous répartir chaque année  
Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui  
N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie  
Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages  
Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages  
Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril  
Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles  
Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_  
**Pour échapper à la chute mortelle  
N'oubliez pas que de deux opposés  
Qui se sont sacrifiés  
Notre sauveur est né  
Soyez avertis et prenez conscience  
La répartition maintenant commence.**

Lily lu plusieurs fois les cinq dernières phrases. Leur sauveur ? Qui pourrait les sauver de ce monde qui semblait tomber à cause de la montée d'un mage noir ? Lily ferma d'un coup net ce livre. Elle ne se rapellait pas de cette fin. Elle en était quasi-certaine.

Elle se leva, glissant le gros livre sous son bras, direction la salle commune.

- Hééé ! Mais arrêtez de vous payez ma tête là !

- C'est que tu es si drôle Mumus quand tu " essaies " de jouer la comédie.

James et Sirius éclatèrent encore de rire, au grand damne de Remus.

- Arrêter de vous payez ma tête, vous savez que je déteste ça.

- On arrête..Sirius, arrête !

Cornedrue venait de donner un coup dans les côtes à Sirius qui partait dans un délire que lui seul connaissait. Il était plié en deux tellement il rigolait et bien ses deux amis le suivirent dans ce délire incompréhensible pour quelqu'un d'extérieur. Ils essayaient de reprendre doucement leurs respirations, sans résultat. Ils étaient morts de rire.

Lily donna le mot de passe au Portrait de la Grosse Dame, et celle-ci pivota pour laisser passer la Gryffondor.

Elle observa d'un coup d'oeil rapide la salle commune, et vit Alice et Elena assises toutes deux dans des fauteuils près de la cheminée. La jeune fille s'avança, ses deux amies levèrent leurs regards vers elle.

- Ah..Lily.Miss-Je-lâche-mes-amies-pour-aller-fricotter-avec-Chris.

Lily lacha un soupir, et voilà. Ca avait été la même chose la première fois qu'elle était sortie avec lui, c'était d'un côté de la faute à Alice qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation à vouloir s'attacher à un garçon qu'elle n'aimait pas.

- Ecoutez les filles..Je suis perdue.

Elle s'effondra dans un fauteuil, en fait, elle était exténuée. Elle leva la tête vers ses deux amies.

- Que se passe t'il Lil's ?

- Je sais pas.. Je sais plus trop. J'en ai marre. J'aimerais simplement être heureuse..et que mes amies me comprennent.

- Mais..Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- C'était l'idée d'Alice que d'utiliser Chris ! Et maintenant..Regardez le résultat ! C'est pire qu'au début ! James me hait et Chris croit qu'il a encore des chances avec moi !

- Ecoute, Lily, respire un bon coup, ne te met pas dans cet état pour deux garçons.

Lily hocha positivement la tête. Elle n'avait jamais craquer, jamais elle n'avait extérioriser ses sentiments de façon explicite. Cette situation semblait montrer que le moment où elle craquerait n'était pas loin, ah ça non. Pas loin du tout.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Chris.

Elle se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Alice dans son fauteuil, et attirant un regard douteux de la part d'Elena. Cette dernière soupira.

La Gryffondor monta l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons. Elle vit 4 portes, elle se trouvait au centre d'une pièce ronde, avec un débouché sur l'escalier qu'elle venait de monter. Sur une des portes en lettre dorées et brillantes " Maraudeurs ", évidemment, ils ne manquaient pas de se faire remarquer. Puis sur une autre Dortoir n°2, elle savait qu'il s'agissait de celui de Chris. Elle toqua timidement à la porte, et elle entendit un " Entrer ". Elle poussa la porte et la referma derrière elle.

- Lily ?

Elle leva ses yeux verts vers lui. Ne croyait pas que Lily est quelqu'un de fleur bleu, car vous vous tromperiez vraiment. Alors n'imaginez pas ses yeux remplis de larmes où quelque chose du genre. Ces choses ne sont pas visibles chez elle, elle fait preuve d'un sang froid et d'une délicatesse incroyable dans la plupart des situations...sauf avec James.

- Chris..

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Cette dernière phrase était sortie en même temps de la bouche des deux Gryffondors. Ils esquissèrent tout deux un sourire entendu.

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie les gars, mais il serait peut être temps d'aller manger. Et puis si mes fans ne me voient pas, elles vont pas pouvoir dormir cette nuit..Imaginez..Schoutrpmjsidjakurp..

James venait d'ajouter un morceau de gros scotch gris sur la bouche de Sirius.

- On aura eut la paix pendant deux heures. Maintenant, il serait peut être temps de le libérer,..James ?

- Hein ? Mais non, c'est trop amusant de le voir faire son monologue tout seul pendant qu'on faisait nos devoirs comme de gentils élèves.

- Ouejdjhapdjfhgdhfkf - ce qui signifiait : Faux frère, tu vas m'entendre ! -

- C'est amusant c'est vrai mais ..

- ... Chaque bonne chose à une fin, je sais !

Remus et James se tournèrent en même temps vers Sirius qui était attaché à la colone de son lit avec des ficelles magiques. De deux coups de baguettes, il tomba par terre.

- Bande de..Gobelins ! Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai loupé trois rendez vous par votre bêtise ???!

- Mais non, dis toi que tu as consacré du temps à tes vieux potes, Chien-Galeux de notre coeur !

Les vieux potes en question se tournèrent vers lui, avec un grand sourire et une mine de chiot battu. Sirius fondit tout de suite, et donna une tape amicale à ses deux amis. Ils franchirent alors la porte de leur dortoir, direction la Grande salle. James était tellement heureux, qu'il ne pensait même plus à Lily. Il aimait les moments partagés avec Lunard & Patmol.

- En fait tu as raison Lily.

- Je suis contente que tu le prenne bien.

- Disons que j'ai murit, et puis je vais pas te forcer à .. m'aimer.

- Tu sais je suis vraiment..vraiment..

- Je sais. Au moins, je peux tourner la page.

- On peut rester ami ?

Lily lui fit un sourire franc.

- La question que nous les garçons, on redoute le plus..Sincèrement, j'aimerais qu'on le reste. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Lily.

- Toi aussi, Chris, toi aussi.

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, il ressera son etreinte, son bras se trouvait sur les épaules de la demoiselle.

- Puisque on est amis maintenant..Tu peux me dire sur qui ton coeur à craquer ?

Lily tourna la tête vers lui, et elle lui fit un grand sourire, puis un clin d'oeil.

- C'est un secret.

Une heure s'écoula, les Maraudeurs au complet - Peter les avaient rejoint au cours du dîner - se baladaient dans le parc.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent, les Maraudeurs firent un tour aux cuisines.

Trois heures s'écoulèrent, les Maraudeuers exténués décidèrent de rentrer dans la salle commune.

Sirius soupira d'aise, une fois le portrait de la Grosse Dame dépassé.

Les 4 Maraudeurs montèrent les marches vers leur dortoir, en passant devant la porte du dortoir de Chris.

Alors que Remus passait devant la porte, un rire cristallin - assurèment celui d'une fille - retentit derrière la porte du dortoir n°2.

Il fronça les sourcils, ce rire lui rapellant celui de quelqu'un puis finalement ne trouvant pas, il s'exclama d'un ton ironique.

- He bien, Chris a pas l'air de s'ennuyer.

Les trois autres acquiésèrent, bien trop dans les choux pour faire un rapprochement entre Lily et Chris.

Ils s'effondrèrent chacun sur leur lit, mais James ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi ? Mystère.

Il se leva, il devait être minuit passé, facilement.

Sa cape sur le bras, il prit soin de fermer doucement la porte bien que même si il avait claqué la porte, ses amis ne se serraient pas réveillés.

- Lily ?

Sa voix était montée d'un octave, se faisant plus aigu, sans aucun doute la surprise.

La jeune fille se tourna, elle venait de fermer la porte de la chambre de Chris.

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle tombe encore sur lui. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de te voir ici.

Il passa devant elle pour s'engager dans les escaliers.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, pourquoi devrait elle se sentir coupable ?

- Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, certaine que James allait se retourner, c'était prévisible.

James se retourna, le visage sérieux, sa main se grattant la nuque.

- C'est vrai, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout.

- Très bien.

Elle allait le dépasser quand le jeune homme lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir, elle se tourna face à lui, ses yeux verts brillants le regardèrent, déçus.

James ouvrit tout d'abord la bouche, aucun son ne sortit face au visage angélique de la jeune fille, une bouffée de chaleur apparut en lui, sentant Lily aussi proche de lui, au bout de ce qui lui parrut un siècle mais qui fut en fait une seconde, il se resaisit, son regard planté dans celui de la jeune fille.

- Tu as du bien t'amuser ? Chris..t'as appris de nouvelles choses..intéréssantes ?

Un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, c'était sans doute la jalousie et la colère de savoir qu'elle avait passé TOUTE la soirée avec Chris qui le mettait dans cet état.

- Si tu savais, han, j'en rougit même.

Lily avait plaqué ses mains sur son visage, comme faisait les groupies de James lorsque celui ci leur lançait un clin d'oeil, elle jeta un regard sarcastique au jeune homme.

- C'est bon arrête, je ne veux rien savoir.

James venait d'imaginer sans le vouloir, Chris un peu trop..intime avec Lily, cela le rendait fou de rage. Comment pouvait il contenir ses émotions face à elle ? la femme qu'il désirait tant ?

- Oh mais pourquoi ? Il faut bien que j'en parle à quelqu'un, tout ce flux d'émotions..

- Je vais dormir, bonne nuit.

Il tourna les talons, mais ce fut autour de la jeune fille de le rattraper peu avant sa porte, elle le poussa délicatement contre le mur, une pointe malicieuse dans ses yeux verts.

- Que se passe-t-il .. James ?

Son prénom sussuré par Lily, lui lança un frisson dans le dos. Que lui prenait-il ?

- Lily, tu devrais aller dormir.

Il voulu se dégager, mais Lily qui se trouvait bien trop près de lui, l'arrêta d'un regard appuyé.

- Je te hais.

- Je sais.

- Non, tu ne connais pas les raisons.

- Crois-moi que si.

Elle était têtue, elle détestait aussi qu'on croit savoir tout sur elle, c'était faux en plus.

- Je te dis que non. Je te hais parce que..

- Parce que je suis le seule à provoquer chez toi quelque chose d'autre non ?

Un sourire s'étala sur son visage, puis plus sérieusement, il ajouta.

- Je ne suis pas un jouet sur lequel tu peux te défouler et me faire souffrir quand tu veux, Lily. Retournes avec Chris.

Elle baissa la tête et recula d'un pas, un silence s'installa, alors qu'elle descendait la première marche, elle se retourna.

- Tu sais James, entre Chris et moi, il n'y a rien eut. Il n'y a jamais rien eut.

Lily pivota, en un instant James se trouvait en face d'elle, les deux mains d'une part et d'autre de sa tête. Il souriait, sincèrement.

- Tu n'as pas une impression de déjà-vu, Potter ?

- Oh que oui, sauf que cette fois-ci, la situation est bien différente, chère Evans.

- Ah oui ? - répondit elle le plus innocemment possible -

- Oui, deux célibataires, la pénombre, une proximité. Dois-je te faire un dessin ?

- Ca serait peut être nécessaire en fait.

James souria et s'avança un peu plus alors qu'il tournait la tête à gauche pour l'embrasser, elle en fit de même. Il la tourna à droite, elle en fit de même.

- Tu veux me tuer ? Si tu veux ma mort dis le moi tout de suite.

- Mais non, je voulais juste t'embêter un peu, idiot.

- Puisque c'est comme ça.

Il se redressa d'une flexion de bras, et devala les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune. Lily, surprise, balbutia.

- Ja..Jam..JAMES ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Elle entendit un ricanement de la part du jeune homme, et elle se lança à sa poursuite. Une fois dans la salle commune, elle le vit assis sur un canapé, elle eut alors une idée fabuleuse. Lily s'avança, et elle s'assit alors sur les genoux du jeune homme, impossible de bouger pour lui, et impossible de ne pas céder à la tentation.

- Lily, je vais étouffer avec toi sur mes genoux. Lève-toi.

- Non.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Il frissona, jamais un contact avec une fille ne lui avait fait cet effet là.

- Arrête..

Sa voix était peu convaincante, il ferma les yeux. Puis plus rien, il les ouvrit, pour voir une Lily satisfaite, le fixant calmement. Elle se leva, pour s'assoir à côté de lui.

Un silence s'installa durant quelques minutes puis James craqua. Il se tourna vers la Gryffondor, posant une main sur sa taille comme il le pouvait et son autre main sur sa joue. Il s'approcha doucement, réduisant la distance entre leurs lèvres. Un dernier murmure avant leur premier baiser.

- Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder.

Un dernier sourire, et le jeune homme captura ses lèvres. Tant de sentiments refoulés apparurent lors de ce baiser, ils avaient tout connus..tout. La main de Lily se perdit dans les cheveux de James, s'engouffrant sous les mèches encore plus désordonnées que d'habitude. Ils ressentaient tout deux, une chaleur vive, comme un lien qui se noue à jamais. Pour James, ce fut le plus beau baiser de sa vie, pour Lily aussi d'ailleurs. Lily qui était en manque d'oxygène recula doucement, bien que James arrivait à recapturer ses lèvres à chaque fois, elle céda une fois de plus, tandis qu'elle s'allongeait peu à peu dans le canapé et que James prenait le dessus. Un surplus de désir accompagné des hormones, et ils étaient partis pour..

- EVANS ! POTTER ! QUE FAITES VOUS EN PLEINE NUIT ICI ? MONTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DANS VOS CHAMBRES !

Sous le cri qu'elle venait d'entendre, Lily posa ses mains sur le torse de James pour le repousser instantanèment, leurs lèvres se quittèrent à regret. Ils se redressèrent très vite, et baissèrent la tête, McGonagall en robe de chambre accompagné d'un peignoir aux couleurs de Gryffondor, c'était un joli spectacle, mais les engueulades, c'était la moins bonne partie du programme. Ils se levèrent doucement, et James dit doucement à Lily..

- Tu peux venir dans ma chambre, si tu veux..

- VOS CHAMBRES RESPECTIVES POTTER ! NE JOUEZ PAS VOTRE PETIT MALIN AVEC MOI CA NE PREND PAS ! EXECUTION !

Il vola un baiser rapide à Lily qui lui sourit à son tour, défiez McGonagall, quel succès ! Tout lui paraissait rose avec lui, elle se sentait légère, très légère. Elle ne se rendit pas compte alors qu'il était déjà monté et qu'elle regardait un air rêveur sur le visage, l'escalier par lequel il était monté. Elle soupira doucement et retint un cri de surprise quand une main se pausa sur son épaule.

- Mlle Evans, je m'attendais à autre chose de vous.

Lily secoua les épaules, l'air un peu plus désinvolte que d'habitude.

- Pour une fois, je ne regrette rien.

Elle salua d'un signe de tête son professeur et grimpa rapidement les escaliers conduisant à son dortoir, elle sortait avec James Potter.

En bas, Minerva McGonagall, Professeur de Métamorphose, esquissa un léger sourire, tout en acquiesant de la tête.

- C'est pas trop tôt, Albus a perdu son pari, j'irai le voir demain.

Le lendemain matin, James et Lily furent les derniers à descendre. Lily enfin réveillée, se leva, et s'habilla rapidement d'une tenue simple mais extrêmement jolie. Elle sautillait sur place, comportement étrange, et c'est d'un oeil mauvais qu'elle s'arrêta en bas des escaliers. James était en pleine discussion avec Cherry, une fille un peu trop mure à son goût, non loin se trouvait Elena et Alice en compagnie des autres Maraudeurs. Personne n'était censé être au courant, mais elle était gênée que James s'affiche avec Cherry ce matin.

Elle remarqua Chris qui descendait de son dortoir, en s'étirant. Elle sautilla sur place et se rua sur lui, manquant de le faire tomber.

- Chriiiiiis.

Elle lui fit un gros smack sur la joue, il éclata de rire.

- Serais tu sous l'emprise d'un sortilège Lily Evans.

- Non, non, je vais très bien. Tu viens avec moi, voir mes amies ?

- Mais..Il y a les Maraudeurs..

- Pas grave, James parle avec Cherry, tu peux venir.

Elle lui raconta rapidement sa soirée, et ils arrivèrent près des Maraudeurs et des deux filles, les garçons et les filles saluèrent Chris d'un signe de tête amical. Ils commençaient tous à parler quand James traversa le cercle qu'il formait pour se planter devant Lily et Chris, un air renfrogné sur le visage. Tout le groupe fronça les sourcils, sauf Lily et Chris qui souriait. Le bras de Chris entourait les épaules de Lily, celle ci, jeta un air de défi à James, souriante.

- Hmm, que se passe t'il James ? - demanda Chris -

- Tu connais les dernières nouvelles ?

Chris fit mine de réfléchir.

- Non, désolé.

James ferma les yeux calmement.

- Lily, tu peux lui dire d'enlever son bras de tes épaules, avant que je perde mon sang-froid, s'il te plait ?

Tout le monde le dévisagea, Sirius le premier, étonné que James soit aussi direct.

- Mais pourquoi, tu discutais bien avec Cherry non ?

Sirius ouvrit grand la bouche, étonné, Lily ne venait elle pas de dire qu'elle était jalouse explicitement, Elena lui donna un coup de coude.

- Je comprends..Tu es jalouse.

- Toi aussi, je te signale.

Ils se souriaient mutuellement, seul, Chris semblait suivre. Finalement, il enleva son bras et posa sa main sur l'épaule de James.

- Allez, je te la laisse, prends en soin au moins.

James acquiesa d'un signe de tête, Chris en fit de même avant de partir.

- Euh, vous deux, pouvez nous expliquer ce que TOUT ça signifie ?

James s'approcha de Lily et l'embrassa d'un baiser doux qui s'éternisa. Elena les coupa..

- Oui c'est bon on a compris là..Oh..Hé..

- Hé mais arrêtez, c'est pas le concours du plus long baiser ici !

Ils se détachèrent en souriant.

- Je crois que Sirius nous fait une crise cardiaque là. C'est une bonne nouvelle en tout cas.

Le concerné, grogna bruyamment, et fit ensuite un clin d'oeil à son ami.

- Bon travail, mon frère.

- Merci, vieux.

Tous les félicitèrent, tandis que Lily se blotissait un peu plus dans les bras réconfortants de James. Un peu plus tard alors qu'ils allaient quitter la salle commune, Lily remarqua que Cherry mattait les fesses de James, elle posa une main possessive en bas du dos du jeune homme, et murmura à l'oreille de James..

**- Tu es à moi, James Potter.**

x.** FIN** x.

* * *

_Cette fanfiction est terminée, mais n'hésitez pas à découvrir les autres ! Merci encore à tous ! Vive Harry Potter !_

_Enjoy !_


End file.
